Wood Square
Wood Square is a location in Mana Woods which is where Dorian's house is. The playground of the Wood Square acts as the main menu for Eco-Creatures: Save the Forest. Playground The playground is where Dorian's house is. From here, he can change his Wood Spirit formation, see his Wood Spirits and Greening percentage, and go into his house where he can save his progress or configure his settings. When Dorian obtains the Ecomon and the Ecoby they populate the playground. Also, as he obtains new game modes they will be marked on the playground. Land Make is marked by a plant growing out of the ground. Online play and local wireless is marked by a wormhole and the cave being opened. After defeating Gepyo he also rests in the pond in the playground. Master tells Dorian the meaning of the buttons shown on the touch screen with a description box on the top screen. He also hosts six tutorials on how to play the game. When he's not in the Wood Square the tutorials are unable to be accessed and the description box on the top screen is gone, indicating that it is he who tells Dorian the description of the actions he can take. Story After defeating Genetically Modified Crop Monster Big Soya Dorian returns to the Wood Square looking for Master, only to find that the woods are bare everywhere and then the Mana House just lying around. The Mana House makes him realize that he's actually in Taisai Square which makes him shocked. Gepyo then appears out of nowhere and Dorian asks what's wrong, to which Gepyo replies that the people from the Kingdom are attacking the woods. Dorian questions Gepyo's health but he states that the Kingdom is surrounding the Sacred Tree. Dorian then defends the Sacred Tree. After defending and saving the Sacred Tree Dorian realizes that Master still hasn't come. Gepyo says he hid in the spring to hide from the Kingdom's attacks and when he came up after it got quiet Master wasn't here. Dorian says that the Master wouldn't give up that easily. Dorian looks for Master, thinking that he was taken prisoner by the Kingdom. Dorian recalls Master's words, "The Kingdom doesn't understand the importance of the woods. They don't see the many gifts that the woods bless us with. They'll continue on their path unless they realize that. Even if we destroy them, there will be others who would do the same." Dorian then thinks that the Kingdom listened to Master and realized how important the woods are. A Mastermind Cow and a Machine then walks over to him, and he asks if they realized the importance of these woods. The Mastermind Cow attacks Dorian. After destroying the Animal Cages that spawn the Mastermind Cows Dorian complains about the Kingdom not learning about the reality of the woods and that if they don't stop the Kingdom the Mana Woods will be destroyed and the Mountain God on Mana Mountain will be angry and cast his anger upon them. He is worried about Master not being here. Gepyo asks Dorian if he found Master, to which he replies no and that he has to protect these woods himself. Gepyo praises him and says that he sounds just like Master, to which he takes as not a compliment. Dorian has a plan to restore the woods. First he will plant lots of trees so the woods aren't naked. But the King then shows himself to Dorian in the form of a machine saying that resistance is futile and that he and the Queen are the rulers of the kingdom. Dorian is shocked by the fact that they referenced the Kingdom and that they're the ones controlling the monsters that are destroying the woods. The King counters that by saying that Dorian is the monster, and also says that they're developing this land so people can live comfortably and luxuriously, claiming that they're doing something good for the people. Dorian tells them that chopping down the woods is a bad thing because they will have nowhere to live and that the Kingdom will run out of food, and that if the water gets dirty they can't drink it. The King and Queen get really annoyed at this screaming and Dorian says that makes what they're doing even worse. They ask the Minister for help and he says that Dorian is a liar and a very bad monster because he destroyed his lab and his dreams of riches. The King hears this and questions what he said and the Minister says that his only purpose is to serve them. The Minister then attempts to punish Dorian by his Master attacking him. Master (with a strange hypnosis contraption) says that the Minister is the best and that he should listen to the Minister. The Minister then says that he should listen to his Master too. Dorian finds that something is wrong with Master, and Gepyo says that Master's gone crazy like he did himself. Minister says that to stop the Super Deluxe Brain Washing machine that is controlling Master he has to beat him up. After he beats Master up Dorian checks if he was harmed, to which he says he hurt all over and Dorian says that it is his imagination. The Minister then runs away and Dorian follows him, however he loses sight of him. He has to stop the King and Queen from ruining the woods however the ground shakes and the King and Queen then reacts to the earthquake, and the Minister says to just run away which they do. The Wood Spirits feel the earthquake and Master complains that the event is more serious than he thought. Dorian gains access to the Kingdom and also gains the Spiral Super Magic spell and "Additional Parts Set 2". Gallery File:Wood Square Dorian's House.png|The inside of Dorian's house. File:Formation.png|The formation menu. File:Status Screen.png|The status menu. Category:Locations